Waking up in Vegas
by StrawberryJamTarts
Summary: Tamaki decides the take the Host Club to Las Vegas, much to Kyoya's dismay. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. One shot. Kyoya x OC, with hints of Hikaru x Kaoru, Tamaki x Haruhi and Mori x Hunny.


Waking up in Vegas

It was Tamaki's bright idea to take the Host Club to Las Vegas. Kyoya nearly snapped his pencil when his friend came bounding into Music Room #3, brandishing leaflets and screaming "Vegas, baby!" It wasn't long before the other hosts were enraptured with the idea, even Haruhi seemed quite interested at the prospect of going to America. Only Kyoya seemed to spot the obvious flaw in the plan, the fact that none of them were of the legal drinking age, but as usual, no-one paid the slightest bit of attention to him.

He was close to despair, as even Hotaru was swept along with the idea. Before he could get the facts straight, the flight was booked and they were driving to the airport. Tamaki had one arm around Haruhi's shoulders, explaining to her in a fatherly way about staying close to him at all times so as not to wander off with any strange men. The twins and Hunny were bouncing up and down on the seats, Mori watching them with silent amusement. Kyoya had his head in his hands, wanting everything to hurry up and be over so he could return to his nice quiet bedroom in Japan, where there was no fear of Tamaki betting all their money in a card game which he had no idea how to play.

Upon arrival, everyone split up. Kyoya watched Tamaki scamper into the Casino before walking over to the bar and showing a false ID.

"Something strong." he muttered, the bartender instantly picking up on how very rich he was and hurrying to fetch him a drink, almost tripping over himself in an effort to appease him.

Hotaru joined him at the bar after a couple of shots, smiling cruelly as she noticed the slight slur in his speech as he explained why he wasn't in the Casino like the others. She bought him another shot, and a few for herself, admiring with malice how the other Host Club members joined them, flashing their own fake IDs at the bartender.

Haruhi was persuaded to drink a shot by the twins, who were driven away from the bar for a few minutes as Tamaki screamed at them for tempting his darling daughter. Time blurred, the twins were the first to stumble up to their room together, Hikaru had his arms wrapped around his brother, his lips pressed against his neck. Tamaki and Haruhi, both giggling madly, were the next to wander away together. Soon, Mori carried the protesting Hunny away, leaving only Hotaru and - the by now extremely drunk - Kyoya at the bar.

Hotaru stirred, blinking a few times before sitting up. Her pounding head was almost enough to distract her from the fact she was completely naked. She yelped, pulling the sheets against her and scanning the room for her clothes, when something moved next to her.

"Kyoya." she said after a moment's pause, shaking the supposed Shadow King until he pushed her away.

He raised his hands to his head, running his fingers through his dark hair and grimacing as the painful headache presented itself to him.

"Uh..." he mumbled, batting her hand away.

"Kyoya. You're naked."

His eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" he spoke quietly, dangerously almost, as if he knew the answer but didn't want to hear it.

"I've lost my fake ID." she said with a shrug, "Judging by the fact we're sharing a bed - my bed - I'm going to assume you lost your key and I kindly offered to let you sleep here...naked."

"That's all?" his relief was short lived, her cold laugh squashed it.

"No, Kyoya. We had sex."

He groaned, covered his eyes and letting out a moan of horror as memories began to flood back to him.

"And since you were a lot more drunk than I was, I'm able to confirm that we didn't just stop there." she tilted her head to the side and stared at her hand, "By the looks of things, we also got married."

"WHAT?" his mouth fell open as he saw the ring on her finger, his hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets as panic surged through him.

She slipped out of bed and started to hunt for her clothes, tugging on a shirt which seemed to be trapped under a chair. She glanced back over at him and smirked at his expression.

"Oh, spare me your dirty looks." she remarked, a knowing twinkle in her eye as she recalled the events of the previous night, "It was you that suggested it."

He glared at her, picking his glasses up from the bedside table and putting them on, allowing them to glint maliciously in the sunlight.

"Don't be a baby." she taunted, straightening up and pulling on her panties.

"There is no way that I would have initiated-"

"I'm sorry, did you have your mind set on taking Haruhi to bed with you?"

"No, that would be worse in a sense. I'd find it much harder to explain to my father why I have to receive an annulment from a commoner, at least you're upper class."

"I see." there was a renewed iciness in her voice, "Though we can't get an annulment."

"What?" he stared at her blankly.

"We consummated the marriage."

"Nobody has to know that, if we-"

In a single movement, Hotaru launched herself across the room and landed in front of him, pushing him back against the pillow and putting a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Shut up and put your money where you mouth is." she grinned and removed his glasses, pressing her forehead against his and forcing herself to ignore the continuing headache, "That's what you get for waking up in Vegas."

"Hotaru..." he didn't push her off, for a moment it seemed as though there was a light pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Shush." she messed up his hair, "Don't tell your father, don't tell the others, we're partners in crime now."

"You got me into this." he hissed.

"There's no backing out now." she said softly, "Why don't you go downstairs, get some cash out and we can go do whatever we want to do. What else can go wrong now?"

"I don't know." he glared at her for a moment, then a tiny smile appeared in the corner of his mouth, "But I can't wait to find out."

(And that, my friends, is the result of too much free time. If you want to find out what happened to the others (i.e. the twins, Mori and Hunny, Tamaki and Haruhi) then ask in a review and I might do a spin-off story! Well, please please please review, it means the world to me.)


End file.
